


Cemetery

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cemetery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie did not want to be here.





	Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2013 for a three sentence fanfic prompt that was "1) Buzz/Jessie 2) Cemetery (setting)."

Jessie did not want to be here: in this location, where beneath her feet, lay what was left after you died, but Buzz was with her, as she walked, his arm around her, keeping her feeling secure.

As they made they’re way to the gravestone they came to visit, Jessie gave a tremulous sigh, which caused Buzz to give her upper arm a supportive squeeze, and they continued their trek.

“Hi, Emily,” Jessie whispered.


End file.
